


“I’ve Got A Feeling”

by AhmedA01



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, British Singers RPF, Music RPF, Rock Music RPF, The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhmedA01/pseuds/AhmedA01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> John and Paul, late one night, have a serious talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“I’ve Got A Feeling”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Obviously. Unfortunately.

After every show before retiring for the night, I’d hear a brief knock at the door. Two staccato raps, and I’d quickly don my discarded white shirt and slip out into the hallway unnoticed.  
 ****

The path was always the same. Straight down the hall, darting past boorish security guards and inquisitive reporters. Sneaking around the late night hotel staff, and sometimes even hiding behind a large potted plant to escape the sharp eyes of wandering female fans. With a quick glance behind me, I opened a small window and clambered out onto the fire escape, stepping out into the cool night air. Hands gripping the railing, I gazed overhead, a lit cigarette dangling from my lips as I took in the sight of dozens of twinkling stars overhead, their faint light complementing the bright lights of the buildings that dotted the distance.

The quiet was a welcome relief after the daily barrage of screams, sirens, and disjointed chords.

“Took you long enough,” he whispered, the light touch of his lips against my ear sending shivers down my spine.

Startled, I stumbled forward dangerously, but a strong arm around my waist quickly steadied me. It’s grip tightening as I leaned back into a firm chest, my body settling into the well-worn grooves that I had already made.

“I don’t know why you’re so bloody impatient, love” I shot back with a small grin. “I got here before you did.”

“Details, love. Details,” he replied with a soft laugh.

Resting his chin on my shoulder, he looked out into the night, sighing sadly. Curiosity piqued, I turned my head to the side and glanced at him from the corner of my eye.

“Are you okay?” I asked, concerned, my hand gently squeezing the intertwined hands that rested on my stomach. “You seemed a bit down tonight.”

All I got was another despondent sigh in response.

Within his embrace I turned around fully and faced him directly, my eyes alighting upon his tired face and tousled hair.

“Tell me what’s wrong, love,” I whispered gently, my hand reaching up and absently curling a lock of his hair between my fingers. “What could possibly be troubling you on this lovely night?”

Catching me off guard, he gave me a soft kiss, my lips tingling deliciously as his mouth brushed against mine briefly before resting his forehead against my own.

“Do you ever feel as though we’re on fucking borrowed time?” he asked uneasily, after a moment’s hesitation. “As though everything that we have worked for, everything that we’ve fucking accomplished will be taken away from us someday?”

Slightly startled by his line of questioning, I looked searchingly into his face. “What brought this on?” I asked.

All I got was another sigh in response.

“Love?”

Looking into my eyes, I saw a feeling of hopelessness that I had never seen there before, and I felt my heart go out to him.

Turning his head away, he whispered, “It’s just…” he paused, as if trying to gather his thoughts. He took in a slightly shaky breath and closed his eyes and before continuing haltingly. “It all just seems a little too good to be true. I mean, how long will it be before they lose interest in us? I know that the fucking screams are a bloody nuisance now, but what do we do when the screams stop?”

Trying to lighten the mood, I tugged on his hair gently, giving him a small smile before answering. “Well, for one thing,” I began. “We’ll be able to fucking hear ourselves for once.”

“I’m serious, John.”

Sighing, I looked into his eyes and tried to find the right words to comfort him. “I know, you are, Paul. But we can’t live in the fucking ‘What ifs?’ We just have to continue what we’ve been doing and hope that it lasts as long as it possibly can. That’s all that we can really do.”

Breaking away from our embrace, he stepped towards the railing, gripping the black metal bar so tightly that his knuckles turned white. “I know you’re right,” Paul replied in a voice tight with emotion. “It’s just that sometimes I can’t help wondering what’ll happen to us once this is all over.”

Standing next to him, I placed a hand on his shoulder. “Us as in the band, or us as in the two of us?” I asked gently.

“The band. The two of us. God, I don’t fucking know!” he exclaimed in frustration, as he ran a hand through his hair.

I looked at him in surprise. “Now why would the outcome of the band affect us in any way?”

Come on, John,” he replied bitterly. “You can’t possibly think that we’d still be together the band fucking broke up.”

“Look at me,” I whispered fiercely, my harsh voice startling him into looking up. Looking into his eyes, I asked straightforwardly, “Do you love me?”

Eyes lowering briefly, I was almost afraid that he wouldn’t answer until he looked straight into my eyes and whispered, “You know I do.”

“And I love you,” I replied forcefully, my voice growing louder. “Isn’t that all we need? Why should the fucking Beatles have anything to do with that? Why should the band have anything to do with our relationship with each other or with the other lads?” Softening my voice, I turned towards the night’s sky, speaking more to myself than to him at the moment. “The four of us together,” I started hesitantly, “Is the closest thing that I’ve ever had to a real family. You think that I’m just going to let that slip away on account of some bloody little band splitting up?”

“But…”

“No buts,” I interrupted with a shake of my head. “It’s just not going to happen. We’ve all worked far too hard and for far too long. As for the two of us…” I trailed off, turning to him so that he’d comprehend the seriousness of my words. Looking into his eyes, I said, “We’ve been together since before the Beatles even fucking existed. As best mates, as partners, and now as something even better, as something that I had never believed in a million years that I would find.”

“And what’s that?” he asked breathlessly.

“As soul mates,” I whispered. Reaching up, I tweaked his chin playfully before continuing with a small smile. “We’re in this for the long haul, love. And I really hope that you learn to accept that soon because I don’t plan on letting you go easily. You’re stuck me with me, Paul. Whether you like it or not.”

The anxiety seemed to fall from Paul’s face like a veil and a smile, a real smile, so unlike the ones that graced magazine covers everywhere, alighted his face. It was the same smile that made me fall in love with him over and over again. He opened his mouth to say something, but with a shake of his head, he moved forward and captured my lips with his own instead.

It wasn’t a gentle kiss, but one full of pent-up frustration and relief. His mouth melded to mine and my hand now rested at the nape of his neck, fingers playing with the soft hair. I took a hold of Paul’s lower lip between my teeth and nibbled it gently, eliciting a shocked gasp from him, his now parted lips allowing entrance to my tongue. I gently traced the contours of his mouth, flicking the edges of his lips before accepting the offer of entrance. I massaged the back of Paul’s neck as I swept the inside of his mouth, both of us sighing simultaneously as the kiss grew increasingly heated. Lips slanting across each other as I ran my tongue along the roof of Paul’s mouth and over the tenderness of his gums, alternating it with the soft sucking of his tongue.

The need for air finally forced us to end the kiss, and with my hand still cradling his neck, I kept Paul’s face near mine so that I could place small kisses on his lips, his cheeks, and his closed eyes, to help erase the troubling thoughts that were plaguing him.

Finally, I rested my forehead against his, his eyes opening slowly to reveal his dark brown irises, now clouded with a combination of lust and fatigue. Smiling, I asked, “Better, my love?”

“Hmm…?” he answered absently, his eyes closing again.

Laughing, I pulled him close, letting his head fall into the crook of my neck. “If I knew how potent my kisses were,” I began, teasingly, “I’d be using them on everyone! People would be powerless against me!”

That got Paul to open his eyes and he fixed me with a hard glare. “Don’t you dare, Lennon,” he growled, the effect of his threatening words hindered by the wide yawn that followed it.

“Okay, off to bed for you, Macca,” I said with a grin, as I pushed him towards the window with a sound smack on his ass. “All good little boys should be in bed now because it is way past your bedtime.”

Yawning loudly, Paul didn’t even protest, though he did fix me with another glare as he rubbed his bum. “Sod off,” he mumbled, as he staggered towards the window, climbing back into the hotel hallway, with me quickly following behind him.

We walked down the hallway in relative silence, and upon reaching the room that he shared with Ringo; Paul slowly opened the door, hand lingering on the doorknob, before looking up at me with a soft smile.

“Good night, John,” he whispered as he turned to go inside.

Without thinking things through, and without even making sure that the hallway was deserted, I placed my hand on his shoulder and turned him around, giving him a quick kiss.

“Good night, my love,” I whispered against his lips as I quickly pulled away.

The smile that he gave me at that moment was worth all the risks and the potential heartaches. As he quickly got inside and closed the door to his room, I knew at that moment that I would do everything in my power to make this work. I would stop at nothing to keep us together because there was nothing better than going to sleep with the memory of his lips fresh in my mind.


End file.
